supersmashbrosbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon
Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon are the second set of Generation VII games that are set to the the final Pokémon games on the Nintendo 3DS family of systems. The game will be released on November 17, 2017, to fall on the anniversary of Pokémon Sun and Moon's release. The game takes place in Alola, the same region as Pokémon Sun and Moon and features some of them that needed to have the Pokemon Bank required. Pokémon in the Alola Pokedex The Alola Pokedex features 403 Pokemon, more than the 302 Pokemon in the original in Pokémon Sun and Moon. In the games, more than 100 more Pokemon were added. After #023 in the Pokedex, it diverges. Notably, Heracross was added to keep it's streak of appearing in every regional Pokedex since it existed. Pineco's family qualified for the first time since the Johto Pokedex. Aipom's family qualified for the first time since the Sinnoh Pokedex. 1-100 #Rowlet #Dartrix #Decidueye #Litten #Torracat #Incineroar #Popplio #Brionne #Primarina #Pikipek #Trumbeak #Toucannon #Yungoos #Gumshoos #Alolan Rattata #Alolan Raticate #Caterpie #Metapod #Butterfree #Ledyba #Ledian #Spinarak #Ariados #Buneary #Lopunny #Inkay #Malamar #Zorua #Zoroark #Furfrou #Pichu #Pikachu #Alolan Raichu #Grubbin #Charjabug #Vikavolt #Bonsly #Sudowoodo #Happiny #Chansey #Blissey #Munchlax #Snorlax #Slowpoke #Slowbro #Slowking #Wingull #Pelipper #Abra #Kadabra #Alakazam #Alolan Meowth #Alolan Persian #Magnemite #Magneton #Magnezone #Alolan Grimer #Alolan Muk #Mime Jr. #Mr. Mime #Ekans #Arbok #Dunsparce #Growlithe #Arcanine #Drowzee #Hypno #Makuhita #Hariyama #Smeargle #Crabrawler #Crabominable #Gastly #Haunter #Gengar #Drifloon #Drifblim #Murkrow #Honchkrow #Zubat #Golbat #Crobat #Noibat #Noivern #Alolan Diglett #Alolan Dugtrio #Spearow #Fearow #Rufflet #Braviary #Vullaby #Mandibuzz #Mankey #Primeape #Delibird #Hawlucha #Oricorio (Balle Style, Pom-Pom Style, P'au Style, Sensu Style) #Cutiefly #Ribombee #Flabébé 101-200 #Floette #Florges #Petilil #Lilligant #Cottonee #Whimsicott #Psyduck #Golduck #Smoochum #Jynx #Magikarp #Gyarados #Barboach #Whiscash #Seel #Dewgong #Machop #Machoke #Machamp #Roggenrola #Boldore #Gigalith #Carbink #Sableye #Mawile #Rockruff #Lycanroc (Midday Form, Midnight Form) #Spinda #Tentacool #Tentacruel #Finneon #Lumineon #Wishiwashi (Solo Forme, School Forme) #Luvdisc #Corsola #Mareanie #Toxapex #Shellder #Cloyster #Clamperl #Huntail #Gorebyss #Remoraid #Octillery #Mantyke #Mantine #Bagon #Shelgon #Salamence #Lillipup #Herdier #Stoutland #Eevee #Vaporeon #Jolteon #Flareon #Espeon #Umbreon #Leafeon #Glaceon #Sylveon #Mareep #Flaaffy #Ampharos #Mudbray #Mudsdale #Igglybuff #Jigglypuff #Wigglytuff #Tauros #Miltank #Surskit #Masquerain #Dewpider #Araquanid #Fomantis #Lurantis #Morelull #Shiinotic #Paras #Parasect #Poliwag #Poliwhirl #Poliwrath #Politoed #Goldeen #Seaking #Basculin #Feebas #Milotic #Alomomola #Fletchling #Fletchinder #Talonflame #Salandit #Salazzle #Cubone #Alolan Marowak #Kangaskhan #Magby 200-300 #Magmar #Magmortar #Larvesta #Volcarona #Stufful #Bewear #Bounsweet #Steenee #Tsareena #Comfey #Pinsir #Hoothoot #Noctowl #Kecleon #Oranguru #Passimian #Goomy #Sliggoo #Goodra #Castform #Wimpod #Golisopod #Staryu #Starmie #Sandygast #Palossand #Omanyte #Omastar #Kabuto #Kabutops #Lileep #Cradily #Anorith #Armaldo #Cranidos #Rampardos #Shieldon #Bastiodon #Tirtouga #Carracosta #Archen #Archeops #Tyrunt #Tyrantrum #Amaura #Aurorus #Larvitar #Pupitar #Tyranitar #Phantump #Trevenant #Natu #Xatu #Nosepass #Probopass #Pyukumuku #Chinchou #Lantern #Type: Null #Silvally #Poipole #Naganadel #Zygarde #Trubbish #Garbodor #Minccino #Cinccino #Pineco #Forretress #Skarmory #Ditto #Cleffa #Clefairy #Clefable #Elgyem #Beheeyem #Minior #Beldum #Metang #Metagross #Porygon #Porygon2 #Porygon-Z #Pancham #Pangoro #Komala #Torkoal #Turtonator #Houndour #Houndoom #Dedenne #Todegemaru #Electrike #Manectric #Elekid #Electabuzz #Electivire #Alolan Geodude #Alolan Graveler #Alolan Golem 300-403 All the Alolan Legendary Pokémon are found in 300-403 in the Alolan Pokedex. #Sandile #Krokorok #Krookodile #Trapinch #Vibrava #Flygon #Gible #Gabite #Garchomp #Baltoy #Claydol #Golett #Golurk #Klefki #Mimikyu #Shuppet #Banette #Frillish #Jellicent #Bruxish #Drampa #Absol #Snorunt #Glalie #Froslass #Sneasel #Weavile #Alolan Sandshrew #Alolan Sandslash #Alolan Vulpix #Alolan Ninetales #Vanillite #Vanillish #Vanilluxe #Scraggy #Scrafty #Pawniard #Bisharp #Snubbull #Granbull #Shellos #Gastrodon #Relicanth #Dhelmise #Carvanha #Sharpedo #Skrelp #Dragalge #Clauncher #Clawitzer #Wailmer #Wailord #Lapras #Tropius #Exeggcute #Alolan Exeggutor #Corphish #Crawdaunt #Mienfoo #Mienshao #Jangmo-o #Hakamo-o #Kommo-o #Emolga #Scyther #Scizor #Heracross #Aipom #Ambipom #Litleo #Pyroar #Misdreavus #Mismagius #Druddigon #Lickitung #Lickilicky #Riolu #Lucario #Dratini #Dragonair #Dragonite #Aerodactyl #Tapu Koko #Tapu Lele #Tapu Bulu #Tapu Fini #Cosmog #Cosmoem #Solgaleo #Lunala #Nihilego #Stakataka #Blacephalon #Buzzwole #Pheromosa #Xurkitree #Celesteela #Kartana #Guzzlord #Necrozma #Magearna #Marshadow #Zeraora Poke Rides *Tauros Charge *Lapras Paddle *Charizard Glide *Mantine Surf Trivia Category:Pokemon Category:Games Category:Pokemon Games Category:2017 video games